An Unlikely Hero
by Videogamer123
Summary: After his staff was shattered in two, Daroach must face his dark counterpart, but there's a big problem with this. Daroach gets sent far off without any magical power from his staff thanks to his opposite. Daroach has to make it back and defeat his counterpart before someone else beat him to it stealing his glory! Updates are infrequent.


It was a peaceful day on Pop Star, the sun was shining and everything was just beautiful outside. Meta Knight was reading another book of his under a tree, and was just about to finish it too. Before he could conclude the exciting tale he'd been reading, he heard a voice that was familiar to him.

"Meta Knight! Meta Knight! The Halberd is all fixed up!", The voice said filled with joy. After hearing these words, the blue knight looked up quickly to notice that the voice came from Sailor Dee, his old partner on the Halberd back before Kirby destroyed the massive airship. Without saying anything, Meta Knight dropped his book and followed Sailor Dee to the new and improved Halberd.

* * *

><p>At the Halberd's launch site trouble was brewing, but it was not coming from the ship's crew. Around the back, far away from Meta Knight and the others were four little mice trying to find a way on to the ship. These four were known as the Squeak Squad, a band of traveling thieves who have a knack for finding treasure. Daroach, the leader of the bunch was trying to find some way to possibly infiltrate the giant airship.<p>

"Err...What if we just break these walls?", spouted Storo, the largest and strongest hitter of the four. Doc, the smartest mouse in the bunch responded to Storo's question with an upsetting answer, "I don't think that is a possibility considering the material these walls are made out of".

"Couldn't Boss use his magic to break a hole in these walls?", asked the quickest thief of the quartet, Spinni. Daroach heard what Spinni had asked and was quick to try using his magic to break in; unfortunately, he may have used something that really drains his energy quick.

"I don't think a beam that big was necessary Boss", Doc said confused to why Daroach shot the massive laser from his staff.

"It was cool though Doc, you gotta admit that", Spinni said as she fixed her glasses. One by one, the thieves started running into the Halberd, making their way to where there was treasure.

Inside the control room of the ship, Meta Knight was ready to take the new Halberd off for its first flight, right after Captain Vul stopped talking about how the ship should of had his face on the front instead of Meta Knight's mask.

Before the crew could get the engines started, they heard rattling coming from just outside the control room. The rattling soon became stomping as the noises starting getting louder and closer to them.

Everyone was starting to panic except Meta Knight, who had his sword out ready to fight any intruder who may be on his ship. The door flung open, and out came the Squeak Squad, whose expressions changed from excitement for treasure to fear as they have encountered the masked knight before.

"Well, isn't this awkward...I'll just be going, no need for me here!", Spinni said in a nervous tone as she turned around and ran as fast as she could off the Halberd.

"Err...me too!", Storo said as he did the same thing that Spinni had done.

"Count me as a third!", Shouted Doc as he flew his small UFO-like vehicle towards Storo and Spinni. Daroach too tried to do this trick with magic instead, but he still had very little power in his staff.

Meta Knight remembered when Kirby fought the gray-hued mouse before amd what magic could be casted through his staff so he lunged towards the defenseless Daroach and cut his staff in half.

"What have you done?!", Daroach angrily told the small knight who's plans have succeeded. Meta Knight replied to the angry Daroach with a serious tone, "I stopped you from using any magic on me like you tried with Kirby half a year ago".

Before Daroach could tell Meta Knight he could not use any magic, the shatterd staff started to grow dark, with blackness engulfing it entirely. The group looked at it with confusion as the dark staff started to rotate as it flew upward. Swarms of dark matter came from the staff and were forming a shape behind it, and once it solidified, Meta Knight and Daroach were shocked at the figure that stood before them.

The dark figure that stood before them was Dark Daroach, who now is his own separate entity thanks to the power from the staff that now holds as one in his hand. At this point, Captain Vul, Sailor Dee, and the Meta-Knights have fled, leaving the ship all alone to the three figures left inside.

Before Daroach could say anything, his dark copy teleported him away to any place in Pop Star.

"What are you going to do with me now?", Meta Knight said waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"Absolutely nothing. I got the nuisance out of my way, now I can do whatever I want!", and with that, Dark Daroach left in a flash leaving behind Meta Knight all alone in his ship.

* * *

><p>Daroach fell on what seemed to be bricks, and as he looked up all he saw was a massive building that he did not recognize. He felt that if he were to climb it, he would be able to see where he was and to find the quickest way home. All alone and with no magic, it's going to take a miracle for him to scale it; however, Daroach was determined to do it as scaling this tall tower of red and blue bricks is his only hope to finding everyone again.<p> 


End file.
